All Hallows Eve
by SerenityCourage
Summary: The team decide's to treat Gibbs to a little Halloween fun. Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that I let you guys talk me into this."

McGee winced as he received four simultaneous, identical glares.

"Okay, I _might _be wrong, so I'll ask for a little clarification here. Does anyone else remember McMischief over there saying he wanted to have some Halloween fun, tonight?"

Tim rolled his eyes when he saw the rest of the team nod in agreement with Tony.

"I _didn_'t say I wanted the victim to be _Gibbs_. That's not fun, that's _suicide_."

"No you didn't," Abby admitted, "I did!"

"And you are very proud of your idea, Abby."

Ziva shook her head in amusement and chuckled lowly, eyes glued to her binoculars and locked across the street. She jumped when the porch light went out, signaling that Gibbs was no longer expecting trick-or-treaters to come to his door.

"He is gone. We should give him a few minutes to reach the basement, but then I believe that it will be safe to get into position."

"I'll go for the stuff."

Tony started for the door, only to have Tim and Palmer grab him back.

"Are you insane? He only turned the light off a second ago, he could still be watching!"

"Palmer's right DiNozzo, wait a minute."

The older agent groaned and tapped his foot in impatience, while Ziva and Abby exchanged a long look. Men were idiots, especially their surrogate brothers.

"Alright. Everyone, go."

The team scrambled out of the car and efficiently gathered their equipment from the trunk. Each of them quickly began to put their part of the plan into action.

McGee started with his newly revealed specialty, launching as many rolls of white paper into the trees as possible. He watched in satisfaction as they caught at the top and began to unravel into the branches.

The task of spraying aerosol string into the bushes was left to Palmer, who was very relieved that the team was executing their plan at Agent Gibbs' house rather than Doctor Mallard's. He'd grown a healthy respect for his mentor over the years, and was considerably more afraid of him than the team leader.

Ziva was in charge of placing plastic forks deep into the front lawn. Just when she thought she was used to the customs of her new country, something like this came about.

Abby and Tony, who had originally planned to throw eggs at the front door had run into an issue. The sound of eggs breaking against the door would no doubt rouse Gibbs from the basement.

Shrugging, she sat down on the step and neatly cracked her first egg on the edge of the porch, dropping the yolk onto the concrete and stacking the shell in a tidy pile on the doormat. Tony stared at her as she repeated the process before crouching down and following suit.

Soon, there were eggs scattered all around the patio, the step, and the sidewalk. The lawn was in a state of less... _organized _disarray.

Admiring her work, Abby cast a serene glance towards her large collection of eggshells. They were as orderly as they could possibly be until a large foot crashed down on them from above.

"Hey! You're making a mess!"

Looking up, expecting to see DiNozzo and preparing to scold him, her eyes widened when she spotted an entirely different man.

_Shit_.

"Scramble! Abort the mission!"

The team obeyed, dropping what they were doing and making a mad dash for the car. Abby attempted to scramble to her feet, but she'd surrounded herself with the egg yolks and there was no free space to help herself up.

Gibbs sighed and bent down, plucking her up from her seat and carrying her inside.

The others watched in horror as their friend disappeared into the house.

"We have to go back," Ziva announced, reaching into the backseat to wrap her hand around the heavy bottle she found there. After taking a long swig, she passed it to Tony.

The other agent hesitated, before nodding and gulping his own mouthful down.

"You know, Gibbs wouldn't really _hurt _her. It wouldn't be so bad to just leave her there."

Tim soon felt a heavy hand land a smack to the back of his head.

"You never leave a man behind, McGee! What the hell kind of agent are you?"

"I don't know, Tony," he muttered, following the others back to the house, "Maybe a smart one."

They took their positions, McGee and Tony at the back door, and Ziva and Palmer trying to avoid the eggs at the front.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva backed up and prepared to kick the door in. Before she had a chance to make contact, the door swung open and she spotted Gibbs leaning against the doorframe.

Peering over his shoulder, her partners came into view, sitting dejectedly on the couch.

Damnit. It was over. They'd been caught and captured.  


* * *

"When is he going to come get us?

Tony shrugged, leaning back against his wrung of the boat, tossing the sanding block up and down. Looking thoughtful, Abby snatched it out of the air.

"Maybe, he's not. At all."

"What do you mean, Abby?"

"This could be our punishment. He might just leave us down here for the rest of our lives."

Groaning, Tony grabbed the sanding block back and put Abby's mug back in her hand.

"Drink your coffee, Abbs. I think you need to sober up a bit more."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"What are the odds that he won't tell Doctor Mallard?"

The others all took long sips of their coffee, refusing to meet the autopsy gremlin's eyes. Jimmy sighed. He'd thought so.

Just then, the basement door creaked open and Gibbs stomped his way down, cell phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

"I don't know what got into them, Duck."

"Well, yeah, I do," he corrected himself, "A whole lot of liquid courage got into them."

He raised his eyes to stare at Palmer.

"Yeah, Duck. I'm sure he was involved. Yeah, I'll take care of it. Thanks, Duck."

Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs gaze panned over all of them.

Yeah, they were dead for sure.﻿


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs surveyed the room and its occupants, before finally deciding that they were just about sober enough for the lesson to sink in. Turning on his heel, he strode silently back up the steps, leaving the squirming employees to wonder about their fate.

"Told you he was gonna leave us down here," Abby mumbled, twirling a pigtail around her finger.

"He'll come back, Abbs."

"Maybe."

The others groaned, and Tony reached over to pull her to his side, rolling his eyes in the process. The NCIS employees were exhausted, in every sense of the word, and although Abby meant no harm, her theories weren't doing anyone any good.

McGee sipped his coffee, watching the scene and sulking to himself.

"I don't see why you guys had to drag me into this."

The room echoed with the sound a sharp slap, no doubt administered to the back of Tim's head. However, it was a source of shock and confusion when the person who had delivered it was revealed.

"What?" Jimmy asked when his friends turned to stare at him, "It was his idea, too."

Before anyone could recover and comment, the upstairs door banged open and heavy footsteps slowly made their way down the steps. Ceramic clumsily met wood as all five set their coffee cups down and struggled to stand as quickly as possible.

Inadvertently, they ended up arranging themselves in a straight line, which would have made Gibbs smile any other night, but on that particular evening, he only nodded and began to pace in front of them.

The adults squirmed in anticipation, looking a bit like a class of school children about to be scolded by the principal. Finally stopping, Gibbs stood shock still and crooked a finger at Ziva, who was at the end of the line.

"Follow me."

Eyes widening, Ziva looked back and forth, desperately hoping that she had misunderstood and her boss was really pointing at someone else.

"Ziva."

Well, that cleared that up.

Grudgingly, she followed him up the stairs, glancing back to her coworkers who were watching in horror. Abby was tugging on Tony's arm and seeming like she wanted to follow.

"What happened to not leaving any men behind?" she hissed, watching Gibbs lead her friend to her doom.

Tony pulled her into his chest and held her still.

"Shh, Abbs. She'll be fine. Stop moving, it's for your own good. Gibbs will really lay into you if you try to save her."

The remaining men stood mutely, worried for their fallen soldier. While Tim simply sat back and stared up after them, Jimmy sighed and gave a solemn salute.

* * *

Upstairs, the normally cool and confident Ziva was rocking on the heels of her boots, avoiding Gibbs' stern glare. This was no small task considering the fact that she was standing in front of the dinner table, with Gibbs watching her from his position on the kitchen chair.

"We will, of course, clean your lawn in the morning."

Gibbs snorted, amused.

"Yeah, Ziva. You will."

"And I'm sure the others will agree that we owe you an apology."

"I'm betting on it."

They lapsed into silence, leaving Ziva feeling awkward. However, he seemed to have decided that she'd suffered enough and rose to his feet, rubbing at his aching joints. It had been a long day, and it didn't seem like it was quite ready to end, yet.

"Alright," he told her, "You know what to do."

He gestured towards the table, and she shook her head furiously when she realized what he wanted her to do.

"Gibbs, you can't-"

"If it's easier for you to bend over my knee, go ahead. This is happening either way."

A moment passed as she stared hesitantly into his eyes, looking perplexed when she didn't find any anger or disappointment there.

"Are you extremely upset?"

He rubbed her arm and pointed at the table again. This time, she obeyed and leaned over it after hearing his low chuckle.

"Kids will be kids."

"I am not a chil-"

She was cut off when she felt his first swat made contact with her upper thigh. Jolting, her hands gripped the table tightly and remained clenched as more smacks landed, stinging her backside and causing her to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Before she would have expected, but far later than she'd hoped, Ziva felt the heavy swats slow before coming to a complete stop.

Struggling to take a shaky breath, she allowed her surrogate father to pull her close, soothing cries that had never been released but smarted all the same. That had been awful, and Ziva was suddenly gladder than ever that she was not in this position as often as some of her more rambunctious coworkers.

Speaking of said coworkers, they were all still huddled in the basement, despite earlier propositions of running. Abby was practically in Tony's lap, curled into a tense ball and shaking with empathy for her closest female friend. An old deck of cards had been found, and McGee and Jimmy were putting it to good use, playing a silent game of Rummy.

Everyone jumped when Ziva returned, quietly padding down the stairs, looking mussed but not especially traumatized. Sniffing softly, she informed them that Gibbs would like to see both Tony and Tim, before sitting down and taking Tim's cards.

Tony bravely stood and slid Abby over until she was within Jimmy's reach.

"Hold down the fort for us, Palmer."

Chest puffing out in pride, Jimmy wrapped his arm around Abby and nodded towards the older men. They laughed quietly to themselves as they made their way up the steps, hoping Gibbs would go easier on them in the spirit of Halloween.

Yeah, and then he was going to apologize for every head slap he ever gave them and invite them to dance the Macarena with him.

* * *

"Come on, boys. We don't have all night."

While they would never admit it later, both grown men scurried to do as they were told, and Gibbs smiled. His sons always may not always make the best decisions, but they were good men with strong consciouses.

Having been on the team for a bit longer than Ziva, neither of the agents argued when asked to place themselves in the right position. They knew it would do no good, which was probably part of the reason why Gibbs decided to deal with them together. Any of the others would just fuel each other's fire.

Gibbs knew that Ziva would feel the need to stand up and fight him if she was being watched, just because she was constantly under the impression that the others always expected extraordinary acts of bravery from her.

It would obviously not work if anyone else witnessed Abby's punishment, though Abby herself could probably handle it. The team's protective instincts would never allow their sister to be hurt in front of them, even if it was only a mild sting brought on by a reasonable reprimand.

Jimmy couldn't afford to have his pride damaged anymore than it had to be, and having another team member hear his cries would certainly damage his already low self confidence. If he was honest with himself, Gibbs knew that he was already fairly nervous about dealing with the autopsy gremlin. The second to last thing that he wanted to do was frighten the poor kid, the first being angering Palmer's formidable mentor by upsetting him during his punishment.

But Tim and Tony were used to keeping each other calm while they were being disciplined for some of their combined acts of mischief. Their strong brotherly bond somehow allowed them to resist the temptation of teasing each other, instead choosing to show silent support.

Snapping out of his revelations, Gibbs began to swing his palm down to meet both rear ends, first one then the other. Small yelps could be heard filling the kitchen, and Gibbs felt a small rush of paternal affection. The men had been through much worse in the field and probably weren't in much pain at all, but that didn't stop them from letting him know that he was making an impact and that they certainly weren't pleased.

When it was finally over, and they'd been properly reprimanded and calmed, Gibbs patted both shoulders and mussed their hair.

"Hey, Boss?" McGee asked, hesitating a bit, "I was just wondering, well…I wasn't expecting-"

"Thought it'd be worse than my hand?"

Tim nodded, looking like he wished that he'd never asked.

"Kid's crime…"

"Kid's punishment," Tony finished, "Come on, McGoblin. The others can only survive so long with Palmer in charge."

Swinging an arm over the younger man's shoulder, he led them both down the stairs.

"Send Abby up, would you?"

Blanching, they nodded gravely, listening to the laughter that had floated up from the basement.

Jimmy had yet to let go of Abby, happy to be the strong one for once, while Ziva sat cross legged in front of them, cards held in front of her face.

"Abbs?" Tim said gently, "Gibbs wants you."

Tony bent down to help her up and lightly nudged her towards the staircase, trying not to think about the slightly fearful expression on her face.

Making it halfway up without encouragement, Abby sat down on the middle step, pausing until Tony kindly asked if she needed someone to walk her up. Not wanting _that_ in the slightest, she hurried up the stairs as quickly as her platform boots could carry her.

She poked her head around the corner and peeked into the kitchen where Gibbs was waiting for her, seated in the kitchen chair again. When he caught sight of two black pigtails, he reached out for her and wasn't disappointed when a black blur launched itself into his arms and hid its face in his neck.

"I'm sorry," Abby mumbled, and he knew that she was. Gibbs ran a gentle, callused hand up the length of her back, knowing from experience that it was best not to speak too harshly to her after she was already repentant. He was still going to punish her, but he saw no need to scold someone who was already distraught.

He took a deep breath and carefully maneuvered her into position, over his lap. Just as he always did, Gibbs assured himself that it was strictly to console Abby, lest she become too distressed, but he knew that he drew just as much comfort from the arrangement as she did. It made him feel like he was still someone's greatest source of support.

Raising a hand, he swiftly brought it down crack against her backside, causing her to squeal and jump.

"Easy, Abbs," he soothed, using his words to lessen the pain that his palm was causing. Gibbs continued to pepper her backside with firm swats, doing his best to ignore the soft, mewling cries that he heard her trying to muffle.

It didn't take long for him to put them both out of their misery, and after he'd kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, he sent her off to let Jimmy know that it was his turn.

* * *

As he'd predicted, the kid was a bit of a nervous wreck. Gibbs had thought as much after Ducky reminded him to go easy on his assistant. He recognized the trembling hands and nervous babbling from each of his team members' first punishment, and he could honestly say that he never got frustrated with it. It was understandable considering the intimidating reputation that he carried with him.

"Alright, Palmer. Come here. Let's get this out of the way and then we can go back downstairs and beat DiNozzo at poker."

Gently guiding him into position over table, Gibbs put a firm hand on his back, concerned by the strength of the kid's shaking. Eventually, when he began to worry that Jimmy was so anxious that he wouldn't be able to stand, he backed up and sat back on the chair.

"Never mind, son. It'll be easier for you this way," he told him, easing him over his knee. Palmer's face flushed red, and Gibbs patted his back to calm him.

"You aren't the first man of NCIS to take a trip over my lap. No reason to be embarrassed."

Attempting to finish as quickly as possible, mostly because Palmer seemed to be determined to hold his breath through the entire ordeal and was now turning and unnatural shade of blue, Gibbs began to swat at the younger man hurriedly. He had earlier decided that it would probably be best to use less force than he would with his agents, but slightly more than he would with Abby, so he worked find a medium amount of strength that would be right for Jimmy.

Once he was finished, he helped the autopsy gremlin up onto his feet, glad that his regular color was returning.

"You're alright, Jimmy. Easy now, steady."

They waited like that for a few long moments, Gibbs hand on the younger man's shoulder, until he finally heaved a long sigh and gave him a small grin.

"Go grab some pillows from the hall closet and take them down to the others."

* * *

Jimmy did as he was told and a few minutes later Gibbs followed with blankets piled in his arms.

"A sleepover!" Abby shouted, smiling widely.

Tony shook his head, kicking her foot gently to signal that she was to move over.

"I don't think it's a sleepover, Abbs. Pretty sure we're grounded."

"Think of it however you want," Gibbs interrupted, "But no one leaves until that yard is neater than you found it."

"Are you staying down here, too?" Tim asked, laying his blanket out evenly.

Abby brightened, "Please, Gibbs!"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you geniuses," he said shrugging, before chuckling and taking something out of his pocket. Making a trip to each makeshift bed, he dropped a lollipop on each pillow.

Ziva picked hers up and twirled it in her fingers. "What are these for, Gibbs?"

The silver haired man finished pecking Abby on the forehead and tossing the covers over Jimmy, before looking up to laugh and smirk at her.

"Left over from the trick-or-treaters. Next time just ask for a treat before you move onto the tricks."

_Happy Halloween!_


End file.
